clashofclansfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Air Sweeper
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Air Sweeper kontroluje przestrzeń powietrzną i odpycha jednostki latające silnym podmuchem powietrza. Air Sweeper może być zwrócony tylko w jedną stronę, więc obracaj go żeby zwiększyć jego efektywność." ---- ---- *'Streszczenie' **Air Sweeper jest budowlą obronną, która wyrzuca z siebie falę powietrzną przeciwko jednostkom powietrznym. Mimo, że nie zadaje żadnych obrażeń, to odpycha wrogie jednostki, dając tym samym czas obronie aby je zniszczyć. ---- *'Strategia obrony' **Może wyrzucać z siebie falę powietrzną, w obszarze zawartym między ramionami kąta 120 stopni, dlatego pamiętaj aby ustawić ją w tę stronę bazy, która jest atakowana przez jednostki powietrzne. **Air Sweeper jest w stanie powstrzymać grupę balonów (dowolnego poziomu) wystarczająco długo pod warunkiem, że nie ma nic innego w zasięgu Air Sweeper. Wykorzystaj ten fakt, aby pokryć obszar bazy, która ma być broniona przed balonami. *'Strategia ataku' **Air Sweeper może obejmować jedynie pewien kąt, więc wykorzystaj ten fakt i atakuj te budowle, które nie znajdują się w zasięgu Air Sweeper'a. **Może jedynie odpychać jednostki na określony dystans (zależnie od poziomu Air Sweeper'a). **Spowalnia takie jednostki powietrzne jak balony niszczące obronę, co stosunkowo zajmuje dużo czasu zanim powrócą nad zadane cele. Tymczasowo można zapobiec temu używając mikstury Rage Spell aby je przyspieszyć. **Air Sweeper na poziomi pierwszym może być zniszczony przez dwie mikstury Lightning Spell na czwartym poziomie bądź trzy takie mikstury na dowolnym (niższym) poziomie. Air Sweeper na maksymalnym poziomie może być zniszczony trzema miksturami Lightning Spell na trzecim bądź wyższym poziomie. **Może być rozporoszony przez Smoki (Dragons), Uzdrowicielki (Healers) lub Sługusy (Minions), co może dać więcej czasu innym jednostkom na zniszczenie Air Sweeper'a. ---- *'Różnice w wyglądzie przy ulepszaniu' **The Air Sweeper undergoes a significant visual change at level 5. ***When initially constructed, the Air Sweeper has four wooden supports reinforced by small, metal braces and a curved, squarish platform supporting a horn-like turret, that is tied to the platform by ropes. It also has a red air pump that compresses every few seconds to release the air used to blow back troops. ***At level 2, the horn-like turret becomes larger and adds a decorative blue ring. The supports supporting the platform itself are now made of smooth stone (or metal) instead of rope. ***At level 3, the four wooden supports gain extra reinforcement from extra smooth stone (or metal) braces, one on each support. It is also reinforced on the side of the platform itself. ***At level 4, the platform itself is now made of smooth stone (or metal) with golden supports on each side and reinforcing the side of the platform. It also gains steel footings. ***At level 5, the horn-like turret increases in size once again, this time with a black ring on it instead of a blue ring. The platform is now completely gold-plated, straps and all. The base is now reinforced as it gains an armor plating complete with spikes on each corner. The four supports are now gold-plated instead. ***At level 6, the armored base is now golden, and the supports gain spikes all over them. ---- *'Ciekawostki' **Dodana wraz z aktualizacją 30 kwietnia 2015 roku. **The Air Sweeper is currently the only defense that can push back air troops, and also the only defense that causes no damage (the Spring Trap technically causes no damage either, but it does instantly kill troops that step on it). **It is also the only defense that aims at one specific direction only. **It can be rotated 45 degrees at a time, and hence has 8 directional settings. **Its range is "1-15", which means that a Balloon attacking directly above the Air Sweeper won't be pushed back. **Upgrading the Air Sweeper doesn't increase its angle range. ** The Air Sweeper attacks in a rectangular area of effect of width 5 tiles and length 14, this animation takes place over 3.5 seconds, meaning that attacking troops are unable to attack while being pushed for a maximum of 1.2 seconds. ** The unit being attacked by the Air Sweeper is pushed at an angle incident to the constant curve of the attack. This means that troops (particularly minions) will fan out when hit by an attack and may retarget separately. ** Among the five defensive buildings that are unlocked at Town Hall 3 to 7 (the Mortar, the Air Defense, the Wizard Tower, the Air Sweeper and the Hidden Tesla), the Air Sweeper is the only building that Town Hall level 10 doesn't unlock four of the level 8 buildings. ** The Air Sweeper has a range of 15 tiles, the longest of any defensive building in the game. ** It is currently the only defensive structure of which players can build only one. Dla dodatkowych statystyk i informacji, zobacz stronę Kalkulator jednostek. Kategoria:Do tłumaczenia/poprawy